


I Felt Something Cold Touch my Shoulder!

by XXxJayexXx



Series: Halloween Event [1]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Monsters, Spooky, halloween drabble event, something cold touched my shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXxJayexXx/pseuds/XXxJayexXx
Summary: You and Finral went outside to investigate a dark figure outside in the woods.





	I Felt Something Cold Touch my Shoulder!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for the Halloween Spirit Event, that I hosted on tumblr.

“Tell me why again we’re outside the castle in the middle of the night when we could be doing something fun?” Finral questioned as he walked in front of you, shining his flashlight around the wooded area.

“I thought I saw someone out here.” You stated matter of factly as you too shone your flashlight around.

Finral stopped waking and turned toward you with an experasted look on his face as he said. “Yeah well we live out in the middle of nowhere so it’s probably some kind of animal, like a bear, or something like that. Or it could be one of the others trying to scare you.”, He stated as he waved the flashlight around in the air, hitting you in the face with its bright rays.

“Well for one, it was not some kind of animal. It looked far to human. For two it wasn’t the others, because Asta, Magna, and Luck are having an arm wrestling contest at the table, with Noelle ogling Asta, Grey and Gordan referring the match, while Charmy stuffs her face. Gauche is over in a corner practically dying of a nose bleed because of his sister’s picture, while Vanessa is passed out drunk and the Captain is taking a huge dump. Plus not to mention your here with me,and for three you better get that light out of my face before I whack you with mine.” You huffed as you walked on by him.

“Well...uh...good point there, and...um... Finral stopped mid conversation and froze in place.

“Finral why did you stop talking?”, you asked as you continued to look around.

“I....I... I felt something cold touch my shoulder.” He stuttered out frantically, as he felt a cold and slimy hand on his shoulder, all the while feeling the heavy breathing of something non-human on the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to upload all of my fanfiction from tumblr onto here.


End file.
